iWill Never Say Goodbye
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: A trip down Memory Lane for two members of the iCarly trio causes them to reflect on how far they've come and how much further they have to go. It's not goodbye; they'll never say goodbye. (After iGoodbye; iCarly finale)


**A/N: This marks my thirtieth story on Fanfiction. That's one of the reasons it's special. Thank you guys for supporting me, really to see thirty stories in three years, that's because of you. Thank you:').**

**Disclaimer: The owner of iCarly is Dan Schneider, a man who created my favorite show. I also do not own Once Upon A Time, which is referenced in a line of this story.**

**Summary: A trip down Memory Lane for two members of the iCarly trio causes them to reflect on how far they've come and how much further they have to go. It's not goodbye; they'll never say goodbye.**

**(After iGoodbye; iCarly finale) **

*********Dedication:**** This one's for the supporters of iCarly, the cast, the crew, the man who made iCarly come alive, Dan Schneider, and people who have supported me. This one's for you.**

****References are made to: Once Upon A Time(ABC) and previous episodes of iCarly**

***Flashbacks are from (in the order they appear): iHeart Art, iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, iWanna Stay With Spencer, iGo To Japan, iAm Your Biggest Fan, iSam's Mom, iHatch Chicks, iHire An Idiot, iEnrage Gibby, iWill Date Freddie, iKiss, iLove You, iPilot/iPremiere.**

*****_**Italics are flashbacks aka memories.**_

**iWill Never Say Goodbye**

She laid her helmet on the Sixty-Four Sterling motorcycle and walked into the Bushwell Plaza. When the blonde walked into the lobby, the familiar doorman was sleeping with a half-eaten cheeseburger in his hand.

_"Who eats half a cheeseburger then falls asleep?" Freddie asked in a disgusted tone._

_"Someone who just lost the other half of his cheeseburger," Sam took the cheeseburger out of Lewbert's hand and took a bite, earning a grossed-out expression from Carly and Freddie. _

Her eyes studied the cheeseburger as she walked up to the counter. Once again, she grabbed it and took a bite. Before she walked away from him, Sam looked at Lewbert for a moment.

_"Which is why we decided it's time for another installment of.." Sam started. Carly and her then said, "Messin' With Lewbert!"_

_"So after school today," Carly explained._

_"Me, Carly and Fredpuss snuck into Lewbert's office," Sam said with a slight grin._

_"And installed two more hidden cameras," Carly took out her phone and started to call the lobby downstairs._

_"And we also left him a little surprise," The blonde's face and tone softened as Carly said, "Which were gonna give him...right now."_

_Carly called down to the lobby, getting an answer from her crazy doorman, "Bushwell Plaza."_

_"Don't go in your office," The brunette said in a very low voice, causing her best friend to laugh._

_"What? Who is this?" He sounded similar to a confused old lady._

_"And do not open the cabinet over the TV," Sam received the same reaction to her lower voice from Carly as she had given to her._

_"Nobody tells me what cabinets not to open!" With that, Lewbert fell for the trick and many ping pong balls fell out of the cabinet, all over his office. _

Her lips curled upward, and as she got into the elevator, she took another bite of Lewbert's sandwich.

The studio was dark. She took two steps into the room, and then turned on the light switch. A good amount of Freddie's tech stuff was gone. Sam caught a glimpse of one of the blue sticks that were on Freddie's camera and laptop when they filmed iCarly.

_"In 5,4,3,2..."_

The blonde proceeded to the hammer that had remained in the wall for a few years.

_"Okay, so the other night, I'm watching this TV show about building houses right?" Spencer moved his hands as he spoke, "And this one guy asks the other guy which he likes better, a nail gun or a hammer and the guy goes, 'Personally, I'm a fan of hammers, and when he said that, it inspired me to build this," He took of a sheet revealing a fan of hammers._

_"And check this out, it actually works," He started the fan and the iCarly trio praised his work. Things went wrong when it began to smoke and go incredibly fast._

_"Is it suppose to do that?" Sam asked._

_"Uh, no," He started to panic, "hit the floor!"_

_As he fell to the floor, a hammer came off and flew towards Carly. She ducked, causing the hammer to get stuck in the wall. _

She laughed at the memory. If only Spencer was good with things that use electric. As she stood by the hammer, her arm reached over and grabbed the iWeb Award they won in Japan.

_"Wait, so when do we perform?" Carly was slightly confused. The audience laughed making her add, "And why was that funny?"_

_The host leaned toward her and said, "You've already won." The iCarly gang was shocked and confused as he said to the audience, "The winners of the iWeb Award for Best Web Comedy Show, iCarly!" _

That was one crazy adventure, and after that, Sam knew that would be her first and last trip to Japan. She set it in its rightful place. Her platform shoes tapped as the blonde walked toward the car prop. Her eyes examined the red leather seat.

_Spencer screamed startling the iCarly trio, "Did I startle you?"_

_"Yeah!" Carly stated._

_"Ya did!" Freddie added._

_As he ran over to them, and the mysterious object covered with a sheet, Spencer said, "Sorry, but what's under this sheet is a big surprise to make up for your last birthday," He explained, gesturing to his brunette sister._

_"You know how you've been asking me to make a cool sculpture for the iCarly studio," Carly, Sam and Freddie said they remembered, "And you know the old car you guys got up there?"_

_Spencer unveiled the red leather seat which included real police lights. Which, of course, caught on fire._

Spencer had caught so many thing on fire, she didn't think she could even count that high. Sam sat down and sighed, thinking about the last five years. She eventually laid down on the seat and fell asleep.

* * *

It was about four in the morning when Freddie came to the studio. When he got to the stairs, he notice the light in the studio was on. Had he forgotten to turn it off?

He turned the knob and entered the room. It was quiet, but he could hear faint breathing, "Hello?" There was no answer. He just shrugged and picked up his other camera.

_"The show started fifteen seconds ago," Freddie said behind his camera._

_Carly and Sam looked at each other awkwardly as they said simultaneously, "And this is iCarly!" _

He smiled and looked over at the smaller car they had in the studio.

_"Here, Chicky, Chicky, Chicky," The brunette boy called through the studio. He then reached into the small car and said, "Ha, got one!" He pulled the object out thinking it was a chick. He was taken aback by what it was, and then his face turned to frustration, "I knew Sam hid my corndog last month." _

That was one of the many things Sam had done to bug him. His eyes found their way up to the ceiling.

_"Let's test the meat drop," Carly told Freddie. As the meat dropped, Carly and Sam danced underneath them and then realized there were two missing. They were eaten by Cort, the dangerously stupid intern. _

He sighed. It was so surreal that they had shot the last iCarly that night, well at least the last one for a little while. He went over and sat on the step that sat just beneath the studio's back window.

Looking around at the studio brought back so many different memories.

_"iCarly, where we make food rot," Sam said in a dramatic voice. _

_"And rebuild relationships," Her brunette best friend added. _

As he looked around the studio, he caught sight of a strand of blonde hair. He tilted his head slightly and said, "Sam?"

He walked over to find her sleeping in the red leather car seat. He grinned and decided to leave her be. After knowing Sam all these years, Freddie knew it would be a death wish to wake her up.

He went back over to get his tech equipment and then, as he was putting it away, Sam had woken up and was now sitting upright in the red leather seat, "What're you doing here?" This startled Freddie a bit, but only enough to make his head turn sharply towards her.

"I could ask you the same thing," When she didn't respond, he continued, "I couldn't sleep and I decided to come up and get the rest of my equipment."

"Oh," The blonde paused before she started speaking again, "I was in the neighborhood, I was tired, here I am."

He gave her a look, knowing she was lying, "Great, now tell me the real reason."

_"'Cause maybe I don't like the way Sam treats me!" Freddie explained. _

_"Oh, come on!" Carly said, not believing that was the real reason Freddie quit iCarly._

_"Yeah, she's always putting me down and calling me mean names and... every time I get an ice cream cone she licks it, she licks it all over the place just to bug me!" Freddie's face relaxed as Carly said, "Great, now what's the real reason?" _

"Okay, I thought I'd take a trip down Memory Lane one more time," She went to sit where Freddie was sitting only moments before, "I couldn't sleep either."

Freddie went to sit next to her as she continued, "I feel like something's different, like part of me just flew out the window."

"I know, me too," He responded to the curly-haired blonde.

_"Sometimes I wish I could just get it out of the way," Sam said to Freddie as they sat on the fire escape._

_"I know, me too," He agreed. _

She remained seated for a moment, and then got up, "Well, I should probably go."

As she was starting to leave, Freddie said, "Hey."

"Yeah?" She turned back to face him.

"Just because the show's over," He started, "doesn't mean we can't still be...friends, right?"

The blonde's eyes looked at the floor and she walked to him. Her arms swung around him and she pulled him into a hug, "Somethin' like that."

He smiled and held her. After a minute, they separated and Freddie asked, "You going take anything, you know as memorabilia?"

"Nope," Sam said.

"Why not?" He questioned. She looked around one last time, "Because I want everything to be left where it is now, so it'll be here when Carly gets back." He half-smiled at her.

She took a deep breath before adding, "Because it's not over, there's no reason to. I'm never going to say goodbye."

She started to walk away again, but turned around and said, "Hey, you never did answer me."

"What?" He got slightly confused.

"About getting back together," She said, only a little awkwardly. He smiled and walked up to her, "Well, that remains to be seen."

"I hate you," She said.

"I hate you, too," Freddie replied.

_As her platform shoes started to make noise as she left the elevator Freddie said, "I love you."_

_Sam stopped in her tracks as Freddie walked up to her and she turned to him, "I love you too." _

She kissed him on the cheek and said one last thing before walking out the door, "Geek."

_"Aw, he wants to be our geek." Sam said as she cut the ham. _

Freddie smirked as she walked out the door. Then, he got the rest of his stuff and put it in a square box. He wrote "iCarly" on the side, picked it up and set it in the hallway. He came back in to turn off the light, but not before taking one last look at the studio.

_"Hey," Freddie took a bite of the ham, "why don't you guys call your show iCarly?" _

The lights went dark in the studio. Freddie exited, picked up his box and left. Everything remained where it was, waiting for them when they returned.

They left a piece of themselves behind, hoping that they'd come back to pick it up one day. No matter what, they would never say goodbye to iCarly.

_And we're clear._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and remember, just because iCarly is over, doesn't mean we have to say goodbye ;').**


End file.
